Dust and Blood
by GabrielleBlue
Summary: Outtake from Eternal Night, Chapter 23, EPOV. We get to see the Viking in action where he feels more comfortable - the battlefield. I suggest you read EN first.


Hey! Here it is, Eric's POV for the war chapter.

This was requested by Whodat after winning the competition I set up so I hope you all enjoy it.

* * *

><p>Sookie's voice went straight through me, electrifying every cell in my body, bringing every dead inch of me back to life. <em>"<em>_They're coming," _she had said. Enough words to fill me with bloodlust.

My body tensed as I sensed my enemies coming closer and I grabbed my broadsword in both hands, ready to swing. An instinct from eons ago came forth and before I could stop myself I let out a war cry that hadn't been heard on battlefields for nearly a millennia.

I ran forward knowing that the rest would follow. My wife. My childe. My brother. My friends and allies. Vampires, faeries, daemons, weres and witches working together. Who would have thought?

A curly haired vampire was right at the front of the charging army. He was growling and his fangs were out. I smirked because he wouldn't get a chance to use them. The instant our paths met, I swung my sword and his head rolled off his shoulders, as his body disintegrated.

Sookie was not far from me and she was playing flying trapeze with another vamp. Her catsuit was killing me, but I knew a boner on the field wasn't going to help anyone. My eyes peeled off her, just as a red headed woman came towards me, taunting me with her own sword – a katana from what I could tell. Well, bring it on!

Her sword clashed with mine from the right, and I parried and pushed her backwards. I turned around on my heels and ducked, slashing her abdomen with the tip of my sword. She looked down at herself in surprise and then anger filler her features. She decided to charge me, but in her haste, she didn't see where my sword was. She ran straight through it, her eyes bulging out. I pulled the sword out and cut her head off.

I saw Sookie come towards me and her eyes shifted to my side. I turned and saw a chubby vampire run towards me. He was slower than any vampire I'd ever seen, and by the time he finally reached me, the arm I was holding my sword with extended and his head was separated from his body.

Either Felipe didn't tell them who they were dealing with, or they really were that stupid.

My back was to Sookie's and I found comfort in the close contact we shared. She was well.

A second later I caught a glimpse of a tall, blonde vampire that was approaching me with speed from my left, muttering something under his breath. He looked like he wanted to yell something at me, but his words were lost in his throat as I swung my sword easily, detaching his head. His body remained still for a second before turning to dust, just like every other that tried to attack me that night.

Heavy running footsteps were approaching me from my right, and I shifted my broadsword in my left hand and extended my right fist in the direction of what I knew was a were. No vampire would be so noisy. My hand went straight through his chest, breaking his bones. His heart stopped with the impact and he was dead before I even retracted my hand.

He had thought himself silent as a cat; he had thought himself strong enough to face a vampire without even turning to his wolf form. How wrong he had been.

My attention turned to Sookie who was dealing with a dark haired female with ease. Her silver blade shone in the moonlight, letting everyone seeit was no ordinary blade; just as she was no ordinary vampire. But no one was looking, and for that, they would pay with their lives. The Kris went through the enemy vampire's abdomen like a hot knife through butter, as humans say it.

Although I was always keeping tabs on Sookie, I was always careful about those around me. I slashed through each and every one of them as they tried to harm me.

I counted about 7 vamps and 3 weres who died at my hand, and another 6 vamps and one were by Sookie's. I thought I'd find remorse in the bond, but apparently my wife had put on her war façade. She wasn't feeling anything in particular as body after body fell to her feet, and as enemies died by the hands of our allies. I hoped that when the events of tonight hit her, she'd be in my arms. It had always been like this. She'd squirm at the idea of killing someone, but if you attacked her or one of the people she loved, she'd transform into a fierce lioness, straighten out her spine and jump to rip your head off.

Sooner than I'd have thought, I came face to face with the creepy Latin boy who dreamt himself more than he really was. He was a couple of hundred years my junior and hadn't taken his throne in battle, but by treachery and backstabbing. He would lose in front of me and I would very much enjoy seeing him turn to dust.

"Stop this madness, you fool, and give up!" I told him, and I caught a familiar smell coming from behind him.

"I will do no such thing, Viking. The three states are mine and will remain so. You and your childe will bow to me or you'll both die," he said, his head held high, trying to stare me down from his petite stature.

"I will never bow to you, you megalomaniac!" Sookie spat at him. She turned and took in the scene behind us, doing a quick count of who was winning.

Her hand squeezed mine lightly, in reassurance, and she rose to the air, the wind spreading her hair around her face.

"STOP!" my wife yelled at the crowd of fighting vampires and weres, and they all did as she commanded.

She then proceeded to tell them why Felipe had brought them there tonight, telling them the minimum they needed to know to make them doubt. Their stances relaxed.

"Eric Northman and this woman came into my lair a few nights ago and asked me to give up Louisiana, threatening to kill me. As their King, I find them guilty of treason. I demand their blood," Felipe said in a high voice and I had to refrain from puffing into a laugh. My king. He was never my king. Treason, however, we were certainly guilty of that, but he wasn't going to be alive for long enough for his revenge to be something to worry myself over.

While I was amused by his peacock reaction, spreading his feathers and posturing in front of a better male, Sookie was downright pissed off. She landed with a slight thud and her palms were lit up with fire. That was a sight to behold and it would have scared the shit out of me if I was at the end of her glare.

"Why don't you come and get it?" she taunted him, referring to the blood he requested in retribution of our treachery.

"Enough with the circus tricks, Ms. Stackhouse," he replied and a growl bubbled in my throat. She was MY woman!

"I've told you before, it's Mrs. Northman," she said and my dead heart grew with pride. Sookie, however, was pissed off again because of his insults to her powers. Her fire missed him by a few inches and he stepped back while most of those around us were gaping at the fire line that spread in front of our enemy. We hadn't informed any of our allies about our new "status", but by the number of gasps behind me, many had recognized she was either fairy or daemon due to her fire-wielding, and therefore discovered our secret.

"Your blood can make me walk in daylight. I want it!" Felipe said, making me snort out. His demand was laughable.

"Do you think this is funny, Viking?" he addressed me, trying to look me down and failing miserably due to the impossibility of the action. "Are you going to deny it?"

There was no point in hiding it.

"Oh no, I couldn't do that. After all **my** bonded, pledged and childe teleported us into your day chamber long before you rose for the night. What I do find funny is that you think it's all so simple, you simple-minded dick," I replied in a superior tone.

No one moved or breathed behind me, taking in the information.

He then had the audacity of saying I'd give up Sookie forever for his benefit. Ha! Delusional prick!

"What the fuck do you think I am? A doll for you to use to your suiting? You cannot take me!" said my spitfire wife, throwing, quite literally, another ball of fire to his feet, singeing the leather of his boots.

"You see, I've been trying to become a daywalker for some time now. I know for a fact that fairy blood will grant me that, but it hasn't worked so far," he said, showing us some still-healing burns on his forearms.

He then made a sign behind him and the source of the smells I had sensed earlier was nearing. What I was afraid most came alive in front of me. Sookie's uncle was being carried by that self-important tiger. Pussycat didn't even have the courage to make eye contact with any of us.

"Dermot!" she yelled and Claude echoed her words.

"Yes, the fairy. Now, since his blood didn't help me with my problem, I was thinking of quitting, but then you appeared in my room well before dawn and I realized that you two _can_ walk into daylight. I think you have some fae blood in you, Sookie, don't you?"

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. It was no problem in anyone and everyone knowing that she was fairy, but it was a problem if this delusional prick wanted her blood thinking he can walk in daylight because of it especially if he had her family. I was afraid of what she'd do.

"You fucking idiot! Release my uncle!" she said. He must have known…

"Your uncle?" Shit!

"I am Princess Susannah Brigant Northman!" Sookie said as her hands were firing up again. "Release my kin or I will burn you up like a motherfucking marshmallow," she threatened and it was music to my ears.

What he said next made my blood boil. _"__I propose an exchange. You, in trade for this body at my feet,"_ I heard through what seemed like water.

"NO," I bellowed, growling. No one. Ever. Never. Mine!

"_Sookie, don't even think about it,"_ I thought to her. I'm sure my internal voice was just as threatening as my exterior one would have been.

Her eyes pleaded with me as she asked me to trust her.

I took in a deep breath, trying to calm my nerves; trying to down the bloodlust; trying to not end Felipe now, before she got her uncle.

"_I don't like this."_

"_Neither do I. I love you," _her thoughts filled my mind as her feelings overtook the bond.

With one last look she called for Claude, put out the fires and took a step towards Felipe. He asked her to leave her weapons behind. As if that's what he was supposed to be afraid of.

Claude picked up Dermot and carried his limp body towards the back of the field, Amelia's words silently flowing over the distance.

My eyes were on Sookie. The smiles he was directing her way made me want to rip his fangs out and shove them where the sun never shined on him.

She walked up to him and hit him with the back of her hand, twisting his face and leaving a quickly fading bruise.

"Fiery," he said before grabbing her and turning her around to face me. I made a move to get to her. He was more powerful than her. Fuck!

"Stand down, Viking, or I break her," he hissed at me and I returned the favor. I didn't dare move or he'd hurt her before I got the chance to end him.

Felipe brought his fangs out and he started sniffing up her neck. I could barely keep myself still. I was growling like a madman. That was my neck. My scent to smell. My blood inside her. Mine! I wanted to get my hands around his neck.

He looked me in the eyes before he sank his fangs to Sookie's throat. Before I could react, a pink explosion made me close my eyes for a brief second.

Sookie looked like a fire elemental from hell. Her arms were burning up from her fingertips to her shoulders, lighting up Felipe's hands, and they immediately released her. Her skin was shining pink, which I assumed was from the earlier explosion.

The sorry excuse of a vampire was clutching his mouth with his blackened hands and he was spitting blood. His fangs had broken.

I zoomed to Sookie's side and gathered her in my arms, examining her. There were no puncture marks on her neck. What the hell? I saw her get bitten by that low-life.

_The shield. _Realization dawned on me and my eyes widened with marvel.

My child and brother were behind us in a second, keeping Sookie company.

I turned my face towards De Castro who was still on the ground. I took slow, deliberate steps towards him and grabbed him by his throat. I lifted him in the air and pushed him into the ground, his shoulders cracking from the blow. My hand tightened around his neck as images from earlier came into my mind.

"You think you can touch what's mine? You think you can take whatever you want, you overcompensating little prick?" I spat at him while shaking his body and pushing him into the rough ground again.

The sight of him so close to me made me sick. I could smell his fear so I was smirking as I rose to my feet. My chest was spoiled with the blood of my enemies and he had added to the splatters on my skin as he coughed up some blood when I squeezed.

I raised my boot-clad foot over his chest and pressed my heavy heel into his ribs. The cracking noise was music to my ears.

Someone around me made a move to get to me, but I didn't look up to see who it was. Sookie put up a circle of fire around me and my victim.

"Stand down, pussycat," my love said to who I presumed was Quinn. I'd deal with him later.

"Scum like yourself are only good enough for the heels of my boots, Felipe," I told my target, pushing my heel deeper into his chest, reveling in the yelp he released.

"Everyone will want a piece of your bitch, Northman. Someone'll get the whore," he challenged me. He seemed to be oblivious to the fact that his seconds were numbered.

My sword moved swiftly upon his neck and I'm sure he didn't even see it. My boot hit the ground as Felipe's body turned to dust.

The fire ring around me disappeared and Sookie jumped me, her body pressed to mine, her lips attacking mine.

As soon as she released me I announced my rule over Felipe's states and ordered those remaining to either pledge their fealty to me and mine or die.

Time passed slowly as vampire after vampire kneeled in front of us and vowed their service to us. The bond was quiet so Sookie didn't detect any dishonesty. My bullshit meter was good, but hers was better now that she could read every creature's mind.

A group of kings and queens were waiting to speak to me and Sookie decided to go check the wounded and, I'm sure, take Amelia out of the tree. The witch deserved some compensation as I know that her spells helped us a great deal tonight and saved Pam's life, for that matter.

The queen of California came forward.

"Congratulations, Viking," she said.

"Thank you, Marianne," I replied curtly.

"We should talk about an alliance," she said, batting her eyelashes. I really didn't want her to go there.

"I will always come to your aid. Thank you for your help tonight," I said evasively.

"I was thinking more of a marriage between states," she said, leering.

"I am not interested, Marianne. I am already happily bonded, pledged and married, on top of it. I have my queen right next to me," I replied bluntly.

"You cannot possibly be serious. Her?" she asked incredulous.

"Watch your tone," I warned. "Is that why you agreed to come here tonight? Hoping I'd agree to a marriage to you?"

"Why, of course."

"Well, you can't be more wrong. I am in your debt and will come help whenever you need it, but I will not marry you. I have nothing to gain by attaching myself to your state and I would not cheat on my wife, even if there was anything good to come out of it," I said coldly.

"But…"

"But nothing Marianne. This conversation is over. And for your sake I hope Sookie wasn't listening in on this," I warned and stepped away from her, joining Stan and Russell.

"So the prophecy came true," Russell said thoughtfully.

"Yes."

"Well, I'm glad you two are it. You're an honorable man, Northman, and I'm sure you will do a good job. The Missus is a spitfire, for sure, pun intended, but she is a just and courageous woman. I liked her from the moment she stepped inside my house in your arms, Leif," he said with a spark of amusement in his eyes.

"Yes, those are most precious memories despite the cause that brought us in your compound," I replied smiling.

"Ah yes, she got staked trying to protect my dear second in command that night. She was awfully sad that she couldn't come here tonight, you know. She said she owed her life to Sookie and that she would fight at her side, but I didn't let her come. As my second she is taking care of things in my absence," Russell said.

"And I am sure she is doing a wonderful job. Sookie will be thrilled to hear of her," I said and I suddenly felt anger in the bond.

"If you'll excuse me," I said and nodded to my company.

I turned around and searched for Sookie through the crowd. She was at the far end of the field with Quinn. That pussycat didn't know when to quit. Looks like I'm getting to scratch another itch tonight.

I headed towards them silently and heard her angry words.

The second he touched her, his arm grabbing hers, fury boiled my blood and before I even realized it, my sword was out of its sheath and it was swung over his wrist, separating his palm from his forearm.

_I could see him walking towards the porch._

I grabbed his neck and threw him back towards the crowd.

_He took her hand and walked her towards the car._

I zipped to his landing spot and grabbed him.

_He defiantly walked past me and she ignored my advances in favor of his._

I ripped his head off before he could even yell in pain or fear.

My hands were bloody and I was breathing hard as I threw away the bald cranium.

"Anyone, however disillusioned they might be, who thinks they can touch my wife _**will **_die by my hands. Is that understood?" I asked the gaping crowd.

I scanned all their faces to search for any arguments.

Pam was smirking. Of course she was. She _**knew.**_

Sookie was by me in an instant asking if we were done and Pam spared me of anymore talk. The world turned black around me for an instant before we materialized inside our bathroom.

My need for her was unbearable. I could not, I would not, be soft. The aftereffect of the battle rose to the surface and I pushed her back into the tiles forcefully. Need.

I grabbed her body and pressed into her as her legs wrapped around me. I ripped open her beloved catsuit that had driven me crazy the entire night. Her full breasts jumped up in greeting as my hands found their place around each one. Our kisses were violent and lusty.

I pressed my skin into hers, wanting to feel her fully. My fangs ran down her column, making her shiver in desire and delight. I bit into her hard, reveling in the fact that her skin broke for me. Her blood filled my mouth willingly, rightfully. It was mine, all mine and no one else's.

Two trails of red dripped to her breast as I put her down. She took off her suit and walked towards me, pushing me into the shower.

She dropped to her knees, pulled down my pants and my mind went blank.

* * *

><p>Let me know what you think!<p>

Ch. 25 will come around soon, I promise.


End file.
